Ancient Soul
by Nivosus-Whitefox
Summary: Ancient Egypt fell to Rome in 30 B.C. but not all was lost, watch as Harry awakens something thought lost long ago. Pseudo Reincarnation, slash, Harry/?/?, powerful!Harry, Smart!Harry rated M to be safe won't come in until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

****My response to**** ** **DZ2's 'Fates Bound' Challenge****

 ** **Plot:**** Once there existed a force of good/evil in the world that was so powerful that in its death, its spirit did not pass on; instead, it found itself bound to a certain hero of magic: who knows what could happen next?

 ** **Rules:**** All affinities are welcome

The spirit/deity/entity that bonds with Harry must either find it annoying or feel a sense of getting a second chance

When Harry accesses whatever powers the entity has, something about him changes (e.g. marks on his skin, eyes change colour, appendages transform etc.)

Even if the entity finds it annoying, it and Harry MUST get on as equals/partners/friends

Over time, the entity MUST teach Harry to use the full extent of his own powers and magic INCLUDING wandless and Parselmagic

If the spirit is Dark, then Harry MUST also be dark

Because of the differences between Harry and the spirit, there are those that find 'Harry's' new 'powers' a little threatening

All pairings are welcome

 ** **Guidelines:**** Crossovers-no

The spirit either destroys or devours the Horcrux inside Harry-yes

Harry is taught to tap into the spirit's powers himself-yes

At some point, the spirit can take some sort of 'spectral' form that Harry and others can see-maybe

The spirit becomes human and winds up paired with Harry-maybe

Slash-yes

Soul Bonds-maybe

The spirit takes temporary residence inside a familiar or weapon owned by Harry-no

Dark-Lord Harry-no

 ** **Forbidden:**** Harry ridding himself of the spirit

Weak-Harry

Harry as a Horcrux

Harry and the spirit as enemies

Others convincing Harry NOT to use the powers of the spirit

If the spirit is Dark, Harry cannot be Good and vice-versa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places associated with it are the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers I make no money off this.

Chapter 1- The Letter and Shopping

It was a normal day in the summer of 1991 for one black haired boy named Harry Potter. He was awakened by his aunt and informed that his punishment was over and that he was to get to making breakfast. He climbed out of the cupboard that was his room, it'd been a week since he'd been let out for any reason but to relieve himself and since the incident at the zoo in the reptile house.

He quickly set to work on preparing his relatives breakfast with his normal ease from years of practice. As Harry made their breakfast he couldn't help but notice that his aunt seemed to be acting strangely as it got closer to his birthday and the end of summer. Putting his thoughts to the side he focused on not burning the food.

He had just finished moving the meal to the table as twin sets of thundering steps came down the stairs. He stood of to the side silently as they entered knowing better than to be sitting at the table before he was given permission. Once they were seated his aunt set a plate with a single piece of toast and a glass of water down and indicated for him to sit.

Shortly after he ate the last of the bread and finished off the water the distinct noise of mail falling through the flap came. "Dudley get the mail" his uncle grunted, "make Harry get it" Dudley whined petulantly. Knowing that his uncle would do just that he stood and went to get the mail before he could be ordered to.

As he picked up the mail he noticed an odd letter looking at the address he saw that it was for him going so far as to even list his cupboard. Knowing that his aunt and uncle would never let him keep it he slipped it into his cupboard before taking the rest back to his uncle in the dining room. After he handed over the mail his aunt gave him his list of chores for the day and he set about doing them.

It wasn't until after dinner where he was once again given a piece of toast and a glass of water that he was able to finally look at the letter. He was grateful that he was able to see well in low light since the bulb had been broken for at least a month. He first took a closer look at the envelope he didn't know what type of paper it was made of but whatever it was it was slightly yellow and thicker than normal. He flipped it over revealing a wax seal with the imprint of a shield split in fourths and overlaid with a capital H.

Opening it he read the enclosed letter on that same yellowish paper:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

He blinked at the contents of the first page before looking at the second:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _UNIFORM First-year students will require:1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 _1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, OR a toad._

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 _Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

He thought over the letter seriously knowing that none of his aunt and uncle wouldn't bother with this let alone mention anything as 'freakish' as magic, and that his cousin was too dumb to come up with this. It wouldn't certainly explain what had happened a week ago, as well as when he had found himself on the school roof when running from Dudley and his gang, or how he always knew who to watch closely or when someone was lying. 'The only problem is where do I find an owl' he thought as he placed the letter back in the envelope and laid down to sleep.

-dream-  
 _He was on the bank of a river gazing out across the water watching as people used long poles to move rafts filled with goods along it. The scene blurred and now he was watching as people carried a sarcophagus into a pyramid. The scene blurred again and he found himself placing a persons heart onto a scale which had a feather on the other side and nodding his head as the scales stayed even. The scene blurred once more and he saw villages burning with bodies lining the streets before feeling a sharp pain in his chest before looking down to see an arrow head poking out of his chest right where his heart would be._  
-dream end-

Harry awoke with a gasp clutching his chest his dream all just a blur now that he was awake. There was a short rap on the door to his cupboard followed by his aunt screeching for him to get up and make breakfast. He went through the motions until he was sent out to weed the garden and prune the plants.  
It was as he was pulling up the last weed when he heard the flutter of wings and he looked up to see an owl winging its way towards him. As it landed he saw that it had an exact duplicate of the letter he'd gotten yesterday. "I got the one yesterday, I have my response here" he said relieving it of it's previous burden and using the string that was used for it to attach his hastily written reply.

As the owl flew off Harry went back to his task knowing that it'd be better if he wasn't caught not working. It was as he was pruning the rose bushes in the front when he heard a pop and saw a stern looking women. "Are you from Hogwarts?" he asked when she was close enough that he didn't have to raise his voice.  
"Indeed I am Mr. Potter, I'm Professor McGonagall" she said in a thick Scottish brogue "I was pleased when I saw the owl return with your acceptance, I was quite worried that you wouldn't have any knowledge of our world."

"To be honest professor" Harry began "I wouldn't even believe in magic if I didn't know when people lie to me."

She got a very pinched look on her face "that is a very handy power Mr. Potter it should serve you well" she said as she turned towards the front door "now if you will excuse me I need to have a talk with your aunt." She quickly walked to the door and knocked hard enough that Harry worried she might hurt her hand.

The door was opened and his aunt looked like she was about to make a rude comment before her mouth shut with and audible click and her skin paled. "Hello Petunia I see you haven't changed much" McGonagall said with an odd inflection "I'm here to talk Mr. Potter to gather his school supplies." His aunt seemed to regain her ability to speak and began a tirade about how he wouldn't be going to 'that freak school' and telling her to leave.

Not to be deterred McGonagall leaned in and whispered harshly into his aunts ear before walking over to Harry without Petunia putting up anymore of a fight. "Come along Mr. Potter we have much to do today." He quickly got to his feet and followed her as she went to the street and pulled a stick from her pocket and held it out as if to call a taxi.

With a loud bang a violent purple double decker bus screeched to a halt in front of them making Harry jump. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is _Stan Shunpike_ and I will be your conductor this afternoon." stated a pimply looking boy as the door to the bus opened. "Hello Mr. Shunpike, to the Leaky Cauldron please" McGonagall states simply handing him some strange coins. "O' course professor, 'nother muggle raised I take it." She simply nods as she leads Harry to a seat ignoring the beds.

"Better hold on Mr. Potter this is going to be a bit bumpy" she said as the door to the bus closed. He was quick to follow the suggestion as the bus shot off like a rocket weaving through any traffic and even swerving into oncoming traffic. Harry's fingers where pale they clenched his seat that hard as the bus slammed to a halt almost throwing him from it.

She led him off the bus as he staggered out he looked to see a sign above a shabby looking pub which was shaped like a cauldron with a crack in its bottom which read ' _Leaky Cauldron'_ in faded lettering. "Follow me and keep close" she ordered as she led him in and through the pub which was much cleaner on the inside than the outside would lead you to believe. She led him out the back where he was met by a dirty alley and a brick wall.

"Watch closely Mr. Potter you'll need to know this if you're ever here alone" she said before tapping a pattern on the bricks above the rubbish bin "remember Mr. Potter 3 up 2 across." After she did that the bricks moved into an arch revealing a bustling street filled with shops and stalls. "First stop is Gringotts for money" she said pointing towards a big white marble building down the alley.

"You mean those strange coins you gave to the boy on the bus?" he asked as he looked around at everything like his head was on a swivel. She gave an affirmative nod as she continued to lead him to the building even as he to gaze at everything in excitement. As they reached the building he noticed that it was guarded by short green people with pointed teeth and crooked noses.

"Those are goblins Mr. Potter very noble people be careful not to insult them" she said as she led him up the steps and through the door. He noticed a plaque with a very stern warning about not taking what isn't yours. He felt a wave of something settle over him as he read it and realized that it must be reinforced by magic. They approached an open teller who was looking over some books whilst counting gems and making notes. He looked over his hooked nose as the reached him "what is your business with us today?" the goblin asked with a sneer. "We wish to access Mr. Potter's vault" she said as she handed the goblin a bronze key.

He called for a goblin to take them to the carts and down to the vault. Harry laughed with joy as the cart sped down the tunnel whilst McGonagall just had an indulgent smirk at how much he reminded her of his father right then. The cart slowed to a stop "vault 687, key please" the goblin said as it climbed free of the cart. She passed him the key and he slid it into the lock turning it the door making many clicking noises as the tumblers turned. Harry's eyes widened as veritable mountains of gold, silver, and bronze were revealed as the door opened. "Grab a handful of each Mr. Potter" he did as she said filling the bag given to him "the gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts there are 17 sickles to the galleon, and 29 knuts to the sickle." Harry took mental note of this information as he finished filling his bag.

They returned to the cart and it shot back up to the lobby of the bank, the ride much quicker this time. "I'll take you to the robe shop first since it'll take some time for you to be fitted, I'll go get your books and meet you back there." He followed her nodding along to what she was saying as he made a mental map of the alley.  
They entered Madame Malkins and were created by a young looking women, McGonagall was quick to request a private fitting for him and asked that he be fitted for muggle clothes as well as his school robes. He was led to a back room and instructed to stand on a stool as an unfitted robe was draped over him and she quickly got to pinning it.

When she was done she had him take it off and she handed him a magazine filled with clothing styles to look through while she got his uniform started. He flipped through it finding that he preferred mostly plain shirts that were shades of black, gray, or a soft gold. Towards the back he found some more exotic clothing, he quickly found his attention caught by some Egyptian styled robes which he figured would be good for in the wizarding world. When she returned he pointed out his choices to her and she was excited that he was interested in the exotic section which they had been debating fazing out due to lack of interest.

She put the rest of his order in just as McGonagall returned with a couple bags filled with his books. "I'll be setting him up in a room at the cauldron until September 1, have it delivered there when the orders done." McGonagall said as Harry paid the 25 galleons and 15 sickles for his clothes. She led him through his purchases going to the trunk shop first making sure that he got one that would last him through all 7 years.

They then headed to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary were they quickly got the necessary supplies before leaving. Next was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment where Harry got his telescope and writing supplies. They then headed to get him a wand. Ollivander's was quiet as they entered the slightly dusty shop with the exception of a bell which rang with the door opening and closing. "Ah Mr. Potter I had wondered when I'd be seeing you" said a voice that startled both of them, Harry more so as she knew the wand makers habit. "Please skip the theatrics Garrick" McGonagall said hoping to forgo his talk of wands he's sold.

"Always practical Minerva, but very well" he said as he moved from behind a row of wands to stand before them "which is your dominant hand Mr. Potter."

"I'm ambidextrous sir."

"Ah that'll serve you well in a duel" he said as he set a measuring tape to measure him whilst going to the rows of wands pulling a few out "Here we are give it a wave" he says handing Harry the wand.

Harry waves it causing boxes to fly off the shelves "Apparently not, here try this one" he says taking the wand and handing him a new one. This one causing a vase to explode behind Ollivander "no, no definitely not!" he says snatching the wand back. "I wonder..." he says heading off to grab another wand "try this."  
Harry takes the wand only for it to spark and burst into flame leaving only a feather in his hand. "Hmm hold onto that..." he trailed off as he headed to the back returning quickly with another box which was slightly bigger. "This Mr. Potter is a very unique situation we find ourselves in" he started removing the lid revealing a crook and flail "these Mr. Potter was something I had started years ago but never finished, they're made of gold inlaid with onyx the crook has the fur of an Anubian Jackal as its core, however I knew the flail needed another core."

He took the feather from Harry pulling up a section of the shaft. He carefully laid the feather into the opening before putting the section back and waving his wand over it to permanently seal them together. "Try these" he said with a voice of awe as he handed his finest creation to Harry.  
As he picked them up Harry felt a sharp jolt as wind blew through carrying the scents of sand, pine trees, beeswax, myrrh, palm wine, cassia, and camphor oil. Ollivander clapped excitedly "oh yes I had wondered if that would work, now I used the same hieroglyphics that Egyptian magi use to bind the cores" he said pointing to them "it will shrink into a wand for your class work if you push them together, the hieroglyphs will shrink with the wand and wrap around the base just tap them for it to separate back into these."

Harry gave it a try and pushed them together and watched as the three rods that hung from the chain at the top retracted and the crook seemed to melt into the shaft of the flail. It then shrank down to a wand about 8" in length as opposed to their previous 10". "Together it is good for all facets of magic when separated the crook is more suited for defense and healing whilst the flail is suited for offense able to shoot three of the intended spell, you'll need practice to aim them though.  
Ollivander than gave him a belt with two vertical loops one on each side obviously intended for carrying them when separated. "That will be 16 galleons, normally a wand only costs 7 but considering the materials I have to up the price." Harry nodded in understanding before handing the money over.

"Come along Mr. Potter" she said leading them to the last stop of the day. They entered the Magical Menagerie to a cacophony of noise as animals vied for the attention of the stores patrons. Harry made a beeline for the birds knowing that he'd need something to carry letters. His eyes were quickly drawn to a small black bird with it's wing feathers tipped white and a crest of thin plumage on its head giving it an odd regal look. The sign on it's perch read _Egyptian Vulture_ as he gazed at it the head turned and its eyes locked with his. It gave him a look which seemed to pierce his soul as he did the same they both seemed to find what they were looking for as the bird flew to his shoulder. "I'll name you Nekhbet, after the Egyptian vulture goddess."

He headed to the cashier where McGonagall waited for him "I'll take her" he said to the man behind the register. He looked up from the magazine he was looking in "gah...h-how did you get her not to attack you?" Harry gave him an odd look "because I let her come to me instead of assuming that she was an unintelligent creature which should bend to my will." The man blushed as he realized that he made it sound like the bird was rabid or stupid.

To save face he quickly carried out the transaction knocking down the price a bit for his rudeness. As they left McGonagall explained why she was setting him up at the cauldron. He nodded in thanks knowing that she'd be working out where he would be staying come next summer so as not to go back to the Dursley's abuse. They ate lunch and then she showed him to his room and left him to study.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and places associated with it are the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers I make no money off this.

Chapter 2- A Train Ride and Sorting

Harry spent the rest of the time he had before Hogwarts studying his course books, McGonagall had also slipped in some more recent history books. Upon reading about what happened the night his parents died he couldn't help but hate his relatives more for lying about his parents. When Harry wasn't studying he was exploring the alley.

Time passed quickly for Harry and soon he found himself at Kings Cross Station pushing his trolley cart as he headed towards the entrance to platform 9 ¾. He was glad that Professor McGonagall had told him how to get onto it when she took him shopping. He'd had Nekhbet fly ahead and it turned out to be a good idea as the station was packed. As he ran onto the platform he was pleased to see that it wasn't too busy since he'd made sure to get there an hour early.

Harry quickly found an empty compartment and getting help from an older student who introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater a Ravenclaw prefect managed to load his trunk into the overhead storage rack. He pulled out a supplementary potions text that he'd bought after not understanding some of the terms used in the required book and read while he waited for people to board the train. He'd just finished the first chapter when there was a knock on the compartment door.

As it opened it revealed a nervous and slightly chubby looking blonde boy. "C-can I sit here?" he asked with a slight stutter as he tried to keep a grip on the wiggling frog in his hands. "Sure" Harry side as he waved a hand to the otherwise empty compartment. He helped the boy get his trunk into the storage rack and they both sat.

"M-my names Neville Longbottom." the boy stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you Neville, I'm Harry Potter" he replied.

Neville's eyes widened, but made no other outward reaction earning points in Harry's eyes for not going all fan-boy on him. "So what's with the toad?" Harry asked as the boy once more had to catch it as it try to leap free. "My u-uncle got him for me w-when I got my letter" he replied blushing "t-they d-didn't think I'd get in" he admitted. Harry smiled kindly as he was struck with and idea and got up opening his trunk and grabbing out a plastic container that held a sandwich.

He opened it and pulled a napkin out to set the sandwich on as he grabbed a bottle of water from his trunk and poured it into the container. Harry set it on the seat "put him in that" he suggested to the boy. Neville did so and sighed as Trevor stayed put "how d-did you know th-that would work?" he asked. "Frogs like warm damp places, I figured he'd settle for one out of two" Harry said with a shrug and a small smile.

The two boys chatted with each other as Harry continued reading the book. They heard the train whistle that signaled the train was about to leave the station and felt it start moving. "And we're off" Harry said in an over the top tone making Neville chuckle. They continued talking for a good hour before a knock sounded on the door. Harry opened it to reveal a trolley being pushed by a kindly looking elderly women "anything off the trolley dears?"

Both boys got some sweets Harry having found some he liked when exploring the alley grabbed a few licorice wands and a blood pop. Neville gave him a weird look, but shrugged ' _at least it wasn't a cockroach cluster_ ' he thought as they sat down. They weren't interrupted again until a rude red head burst in without knocking and asking if either of them had seen Harry Potter. Harry informing him that he had not in fact seen anyone by that name all day.

"Why didn't you tell him who you are?" Neville asked once the red head had left. "He was rude and didn't ask if I was Harry just if I'd seen him" Harry said with a smirk. Neville chuckled at that and they went back to talking quietly. The rest of the trip was quiet only interrupted when the trolley lady came back this time with lunch items. Harry got a cup of tea and ate his sandwich while Neville had gotten the same along with a sandwich of his own.

About an hour later an announcement rang out that they'd soon be approaching Hogsmead station. Harry put his robes on while Neville just sat there having already been wearing his. Trevor had fallen asleep so Neville left him on the over head with his trunk knowing he'd be taken to the castle with his things. Before they knew it the train had stopped and they were ushered down a path and into boats by a giant of a man along with the rest of the first years.

The boats made their way slowly across the lake the castle making a beautiful sight all lit up with the night sky behind it. Harry and Neville shared a boat with the red head from before and a bushy haired brunette girl who introduced herself as Hermione. The red head grumbled the whole way across about not having found Harry Potter on the train much to Harry and Neville's amusement.

The giant called out for them to duck as the entered the large boat house as moss hung from the entrance. Harry chuckled as the other three did so while he stayed sitting up as he realized that the moss would only be a bother to someone Hagrid's size. He then lead them up to the imposing castle doors made of thick wood. Hagrid knocked on it hard and it was opened to reveal McGonagall "the students Minerva" the giant said in a thick accent as he moved passed her to enter the hall.

McGonagall ushered the children in and gave a speech about the houses before going in to see if they were ready for them. As soon as the door to the great hall closed everyone except Harry and Neville started talking. Neville because he was nervous and Harry as he comforted his new friend as the other first years started going on about what they were told the sorting would entail.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air as several people behind him screamed. "What the?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost...I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Neville behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry was awed by the ceiling as it looked like the sky had, he faintly heard Hermione mention it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. As they were lead between the house tables two on each side of the column of first years. McGonagall stopped by a stool topped with a tattered hat and placed in front of a long table which had all the staff seated at it. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs

are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Harry heard some grumbling as other students cursed their older siblings for lying to them. "Now when I call your name step forth and sit on the stool" McGonagall said as she unrolled a scroll and began reading names. Harry didn't catch them all, but did note as Neville and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry shifted nervously until "Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out and Harry walked forward. He sat and she placed the hat on his head. 'Interesting mind you have here Mr. Potter' the hat said into his mind as it searched through it. "How so?" Harry whispered quietly as he shifted on the stool as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

'There is a section here I cannot enter' it replied 'but it is not needed and can see plenty here.'

"So where to Mr. Hat?" Harry asked quietly.

'That is indeed the question Mr. Potter' it said with a hum as it continued it's sifting 'you have all the qualities needed for each house, the courage of a Gryffindor with the cunning of a Slytherin, a mind as quick as any Ravenclaws and a work ethic that would put most Hufflepuffs to shame.'

"So where are you going to put me?" Harry asked of it having no preference.

'Hmm...' it said in thought while everyone looked on with baited breath 'ah here we are… yes I know where to put you better be...'

AN: So I put a poll up on my profile to vote for Harry's house, so I'd appreciate it if you'd all go take it. I'll be closing it in a week so get those votes in.


End file.
